


Pie and Pool

by DonRicci



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also they fuck on a pool table, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Slight whipped cream, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gives apple pie and gets more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie and Pool

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because a friend told me to write a story about Pie and Pool in DW and this is what happened.

The Doctor fell out of the TARDIS door along with a cloud of smoke, looking slightly ruffled, muttering something about crashing on purpose and stubborn ships. He stopped when he was tapped on the shoulder and looked up to see a large, five-tentacled green-hued creature hovering over him. He jumped up and brushed his suit off.

"Hello again, Doctor. I trust you have brought a gift to honor our new king?"

"Oh, gift, right…" The Doctor rummaged around in his pockets and managed to pull out slightly crushed-looking item in a paper bag, handing it to the alien and grinning, "I baked this for your new king slightly after I was forced to leave in such a hurry. It's called apple pie. I think it is, at least, I don't know, no idea what's in that bag, should be apple pie…"

He decided it would be a bad idea to add that he'd baked it several years ago in sudden fit of boredom after Rose had left. And wasn't that several years ago? He hadn't had a companion since that incident with Donna, he mused, as he followed the aliens to their king's estate.

When they had gotten him settled in with a chair and some juice, since they didn't believe in tea, the king showed up, smiling good-naturedly, "Doctor!"

"King Dolguem, it's a pleasure to see you again," The Doctor touched his nose in greeting, and the king did the same.

"I enjoyed your gift, I sincerely hope that you will accept and enjoy mine. I gift you with one of my servants, well-treated and kept willingly, of course. He said he had nowhere else to go. He might want to go with you."

"Well, it has been a while since I've had a companion. Very well, I'll take him."

The man that was led into the room, however, was the last person the Doctor was expecting. Well, not the last, but there was no way the Doctor could have anticipated Jack Harkness entering the room.

Apparently Jack hadn't anticipated it either, because he stopped short, a look of shock on his face. The Doctor's hearts quickened at the sight of the immortal, and suddenly he felt like a teenager with a crush again. It took all his self-control not to blush. It was embarrassing. It was also embarrassing how much he wanted to run to Jack and grab onto him. To bury his face in the other man's chest and never let go, to have something solid to hold onto, something he wouldn't lose, something he couldn't lose, for once in his life.

Jack broke the stunned silence first, "Doctor."

The Doctor grinned, "Jack."

"Well, don't I get a hug?"

The Doctor was all too happy to accept the offer, throwing his arms around Jack and holding on, feeling Jack's arms come up to hold him.

"I missed you," Jack breathed.

"Me too," The Doctor was unable to keep the quaver out of his voice.

"So," Jack let go, "Can I come with you?"

"I'd like that," the Doctor said, reluctantly letting go of Jack, "I promised I'd stay the night, though."

"I'll stay with you, I'm sure they have rooms with two beds. Or, y'know, we could share."

The Doctor decided not to answer that one, desperately hoping Jack would take it as an okay to share.

*****

Dinner was decidedly awkward, with the Doctor avoiding as much conversation with Jack as possible, and trying not to get caught staring at the other man while Jack was looking the other way. There was a chance Jack wouldn't want him, not after what he'd put Jack through. He'd thought Jack had feelings for him, once upon a time, but looking back it could have just been mistaking lustful looks for something else.

"Doctor," Jack snapped his fingers in front of the Doctor's face, "I got us a room, come on."

The Doctor nodded mutely and allowed Jack to lead them through hallways.

The room, much to the Doctor's disappointment, had a double bed, and Jack climbed in one while the Doctor climbed in the other. It felt huge and empty; he was tired of sleeping alone.

He tried to sleep, he really did, but it just wouldn't happen, and after much shifting of position he gave up. It was hard to go to sleep alone when all he wanted to do was crawl in bed with Jack.

A hand descended on his shoulder as he was lying, facing away from Jack. He looked around to see Jack sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at him worriedly.

"You okay, Doctor?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

The Doctor said nothing.

"You've been alone too long, Doc."

The Doctor frowned. "Don't call me that."

"Anything I can do?"

Now was his chance. The Doctor took a deep breath, "Jack, how do you feel about me?"

"I've loved you for a long time, Doctor, I thought you knew that. Is that it? I can leave, I mean, if it bothers you. I don't have to-"

"No, Jack." The Doctor cut him off, "It's not that. It's just- I can't say it."

"Doctor…"

In response the Doctor grabbed Jack and attempted to pull the immortal as close to him as he possibly could. Jack adapted to the situation with remarkable speed, considering how surprised he was. He arranged himself into a better position and pulled the Doctor onto his lap. The Doctor bit his lip and allowed the tears he had been holding back all evening to escape.

Jack pulled him closer, "Hey, it's okay, I'm here, I've got you."

It was against the Doctor's every instinct to break down like this, but he couldn't hold it back any longer. He had been allowing all the pain to build for years, and eventually there was too much to hold in, so he held to Jack, the one person he couldn't lose, couldn't get killed, who understood what it was like.

The Doctor wasn't sure how long he cried for, but when he pulled away he felt exhausted and he had a splitting headache. Jack made to go back to his own bed, but the Doctor held on to him desperately, "Don't want you to leave."

"Okay." Jack slid under the covers and pulled the Doctor close, kissing the top of his head and then allowing his chin to rest on top of it, flattening the spiky hair.

*****

The Doctor woke to someone's lips gently pressing against his own and a pair of arms wrapped around him. His world flipped upside-down for a dizzying moment before righting itself and focusing on Jack, whose tongue was now probing tentatively at his lips.

He opened his mouth and allowed Jack to kiss him, melting in the immortal's arms.

Jack finally pulled back for air, "Sorry."

"What for?"

"I just thought- I mean, you might not have wanted me to- Well, I was afraid you might have felt violated."

"'S okay," The Doctor kissed the closest available part of Jack, "I've wanted you for so long. I just didn't know how to tell you, and then you were gone, and I missed my chance."

"I'm here now."

"Wish you'd been here earlier."

"I know, but I can't help but be glad. If you had told me," Jack's voice cracked, "I'd never have loved Ianto."

"You really loved him."

"I really love you, too."

"I know."

"I don't think you do, really."

"I try."

*****

Jack followed the Doctor into the TARDIS, "It's like coming home again."

"Maybe it is coming home," the Doctor said philosophically.

Jack just grinned as the Doctor took them into a holding pattern in the vortex, "So, where should we go?"

Jack caught the Doctor by the arm, "Nowhere, yet."

"Mmmmm, and what were you planning we do?"

"Well, actually I kind of want apple pie…"

The Doctor frowned, "Okay, that definitely wasn't what I was expecting you would suggest, but it works for me, I think I have some in one of the kitchens."

As Jack followed the Doctor toward one of the kitchens the Doctor happily chatted away at him, only really catching Jack's attention when he remarked, "Y'know, I practically traded an apple pie for you."

"What!"

"We-ell." The Doctor shifted. "I gave the king an apple pie as a gift and he gave me you in return."

Jack chuckled. "Only you."

"Only us," the Doctor countered.

*****

As the Doctor was searching through the cupboards of a kitchen for an Insta-Bake Dutch Apple Pie™, a thought occurred to Jack.

"Do we have whipped cream?"

"Um, I think so, why?"

"Well, you can't have apple pie without whipped cream."

The Doctor shrugged, "It would be in the fri- HERE IT IS!"

He pulled an Insta-Bake Dutch Apple Pie™ from a cupboard and unwrapped it. Jack found some whipped cream in the back of the fridge and prayed to every deity he knew that it was still good.

When he turned around, the Doctor was pulling the pie out of the small Inst-Bake Oven™. He handed the pie to Jack, who cut two pieces out of it and left a sizeable bit of whipped cream on each one. He handed one to the Doctor and seated himself at a table that he was sure hadn't been this intimate last time he'd looked. The Doctor sat down across from Jack and immediately began eating his pie happily. Jack did the same.

*****

Their plates were empty now, and Jack sighed contentedly before looking up at the Doctor.

"You have whipped cream on your nose."

"Do I?"

The Doctor crossed his eyes and stared at his nose for a good two minutes, tilting his head back and forth before looking back at Jack. "Liar! I didn't!"

Jack, who was shaking with contained laughter, swept up a bit of whipped cream and smeared it across the tip of the Doctor's nose, "Now you do."

"Not fair!"

"Totally fair."

Jack leaned in to kiss it off, and instead the Doctor tilted his head up to meet Jack's lips. The immortal took it in stride, adjusting his posture to be able to kiss the Doctor across the table.

Eventually, he broke away for air, "Let's take this somewhere else, I have a table digging into my stomach right now."

"Oh," the Doctor jumped up, "I'm sure we can find somewhere!"

The moment they got through the door to the hallway, Jack immediately began kissing the Doctor again as the Doctor backed up so Jack had him pinned against the nearest door. Jack brought one hand down to palm at the Doctor's crotch, which responded with definite interest. The other hand travelled to the doorknob, pushing the door open and walking the Doctor through the doorway.

He opened his eyes for a moment to see what their surroundings were and stopped. The Doctor also opened his eyes and looked around in wonder for a moment before rounding on the nearest wall, pointing at it accusingly, "You utter pervert! This is not a romantic place for a first time; this is a billiards lounge from the 1960s! Just for that, I won't polish the dimensional stabilizers!"

He turned back to Jack, who shrugged. "Well, make the best of what we have."

The Doctor began to take off his suit jacket when Jack stopped him. "Leave it on."

"Why?"

"Because you look really hot in the brown pinstripes."

The Doctor responded by beginning to unbutton Jack's shirt, "Then you're leaving this on, but unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up."

"Deal."

Jack rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and pushed the Doctor back against the pool table sitting in the middle of the room. He slid his hands under the Doctor's shirt to explore his chest. The Doctor ground against Jack as he brushed the pad of his thumb over one of the Time Lord's nipples, and suddenly he found himself laying facedown on the pool table.

"Don't move," Jack said quietly, "I'm going to take off the rest of my clothes. You're allowed to hump the table, but not too enthusiastically. Then I'm going to take off your pants, and fuck you."

The Doctor shivered with pleasure. He wasn't usually one for kink the first time, or even most times, but there was just something about Jack that made him want whatever Jack could dish out. Maybe it was just the guilt.

He heard cloth rustle behind him and shifted his hips just a fraction and hissed as his cock was pressed harder between his body and the rough felt of the pool table.

He felt Jack's hands land on his arse and obediently lifted up his hips. His trousers were unfastened and removed, and then Jack was gone along with his pants. He whimpered a bit, but still didn't move.

Jack appeared in his field of view, naked but for his shirt, and held up two pool balls, a 7 and a 10.

"I'm going to put these in your hands. You can move your hands but under no circumstances are you allowed to let go of these balls. No matter what you do with your hands, you must always be holding these. Is that clear?"

The Doctor nodded, and Jack gave a satisfied smile. The Doctor felt a pool ball being placed in each of his hands, and for some reason the satisfying weight turned him on even more.

"From this point on, I'm not going to talk anymore. You're allowed to do whatever you want as long as you stay mostly on your stomach on that table, you don't come before I tell you, and you don't let go of those balls. We'll think of permanent safe words later. For now, yours is TARDIS. Remember it."

The Doctor nodded and shivered as Jack's hands slipped under him, playing across his chest and briefly twisting a nipple. Eventually, one of Jack's hands came to rest against the head of the Doctor's cock, and he pressed against it, enjoying the tingles of pleasure it sent down his spine.

Jack's other hand slid around and the Doctor heard the distinctive sound of a cap popping off of a bottle of lube. A moment later a finger slid into him and he whimpered. It felt weird. Jack wasn't his first man, but it had been a while and several bodies, five to be precise.

His thoughts were lost when Jack gently added a second finger and pushed in far enough to find his prostate, or the Time Lord equivalent thereof. He shouted and ground against the table, the mix of pain and pleasure causing even more blood to flow away from his brain.

For a while it was just a haze of pleasure, and then Jack's fingers were gone and Jack was climbing onto the table. He felt a warm body drape over his, and Jack began to push in.

It was a slow process, because of this body's technical virginity, and the Doctor concentrated on his hands, the weight of the pool balls in them, the smooth, warm plastic under his fingertips. He wanted so desperately to cling onto something, but he resisted, gripping the pool balls tight, unable to move because he had no leverage.

Once Jack was all the way in the Doctor felt a light kiss pressed to the back of his neck, and then another one behind his ear. The tip of his ear was lightly nipped, and Jack's hands came up just outside his arms to brace himself, and then Jack made good on his word and fucked him like there was no tomorrow, managing to make it both rough and gentle at the same time.

The Doctor ground against the pool table with every one of Jack's thrusts until finally Jack whispered one word, "Come."

The Doctor felt his balls tighten and then his body shook with spasms of pleasure. Hot semen spread out underneath him, soaking into the fabric of the pool table. Just as he was coming down, Jack climaxed inside of him, giving him one last spasm of pleasure before they both collapsed, exhausted, onto the pool table surface, not caring what bodily fluids they might end up in.

"That was amazing," Jack sighed happily. The Doctor brought up the two pool balls and set them down between himself and Jack. Jack idly flicked the 7 into a hole, and the Doctor did the same with 10.

They lay there for a few more seconds and then suddenly Jack began laughing.

"What?" The Doctor asked, genuinely confused.

"The whipped cream!" Jack gasped through his laughter, "It's still on your nose!"

The Doctor frowned and brought a finger to the tip of his nose. It came away with whipped cream on it.

Jack giggled, "Here, I'll get that."

Then he did what he had been intending to do at first and kissed the whipped cream off the tip of the Doctor's nose.


End file.
